Captive: The first Tale: Duo and Heero
by Hane-chan
Summary: When Duo goes into the city to get a glimpse of the castle..he never expected to be mistaken for the prince himself by a bunch of kidnappers. Now when they discover their mistake, he must run for his life, but he has unexpected company..1x2x1 relationship
1. Chapter 1

Weeelll, this was another little idea that i had and just had to act on..well...i technically didn't 'have' to but i desperately needed to write an AU fic. Im currently overstressed from school so dont ask WHY...just please attempt to ignore bad spelling and other small errors. I swear Ill edit this as soon as possible for my site but at the moment..I just dont have time...  
  
Disclaimer: Nope...dont own anything...mom doesn't seem to think a full set of G-boys and co are good christmas presents so i dont think ill own them anytime in the future either so please dont sue!!  
Warnings: Shounen ai...crappy grammar/spelling, and a really weird story structure which ill explain in a moment, and no particular time...meaning it couldve taken place anywhere in history -_-;;  
Pairings: 1x2x1 (of course) 3x4+3, 6x9 ---oh dont that look strange o.o ahem 5xSally and few scattered other perhaps but the story really focuses on 1x2x1 and 3x4+3 ^_^;;  
  
Ok, as for the structure...this will really be two stories occuring at the same time. I will post Heero and Duos story first, and then as a separate story, post Trowa and Quatre's, though the first and last chapters will be the same for both...ok it doesn't make much sense now but hopefully it will. I dont know if Ill get to work on both at the same time but if there are some eager 3x4 fans out there, i just might be able to pull it off. If not...1x2x1 version will be posted...then 3x4+3 ^_^  
  
On to the fic!  
  
____________________________________________  
  
  
  
"So we'll do it today?" asked a chinese youth, standing in the shadows of a small cabin sharpening his switchblade.  
  
"Yes, today is the perfect window of opportunity..." answered a long haired blond, stepping forth to the center of the room and unholstering a gun "..the king and queen are out of town and the ball will be a suficient distraction for the remainder of the household."  
  
The third party didn't say anything. He rarely did after all. He simply watched as the blond cocked the gun and took aim at one of the walls of the cabin.  
  
"We'll wait until everyone is busy with preparations, and then, when they least expect it..." he fired off a shot to emphasize his point, "we strike."   
  
It was silent then, minus the crows who had flown off in fright at the shot that had left a sizable hole in a royal crest that hung on the wall.  
  
_________________________________  
  
  
Quatre sighed forelornly as he looked out his window. He loved to watch the life on the streets below the windows of his chambers. But that was all he could do...watch. His parents had such a short leash on him it wasn't funny.   
Not only was he not allowed outside his castle, he was confined to his chamber almost twenty-four-seven! He doubted half of the royal staff knew what he looked like at all.  
  
He was the sole male heir in the winner family and thus more precious than the most precious gem in the world. Fearing any harm that could come to his son, his father, the king, had taken it upon himself that his son was always within reach. This however, gave the prince very limited options for friendship.   
  
Not that he was ever really alone per say. He did after all have twenty nine older sisters, who visited as often as they could, but he didn't have any friends his own age. Nor did he have any male aquaintances. Other boys that could relate to him better than his sisters and their limited knowledge of the male species.  
  
Quatre was just about to turn in and prepare for another day, when a squirmish near the front castle gates caught his eye. Two of the guards seemed to be holding a young girl in trousers from running. He was immidiately alarmed and rang for one of his messengers. He quickly told the messengerboy that whoever was being held should be brought to his chambers immidiately. The boy, looking a bit unsure, quickly ran out to his bidding.   
Quatre watched satisfied as the boy ran up to the guards, talked to them for moment, and started walking back to the castle, the young offender in tow. Quatre quickly threw on some of his dressier robes without bothering to call his dressers. Not a minute later, he heard a knock on his chamber door and quickly hurried to answer it. His messengerboy stood there, the mysterious youth behind him. Quatre dismissed the messangerboy, and was shocked to find, on closer inspection, that the youth was in truth a boy with long hair, not a girl wearing trousers.   
  
"Won't you come in" he asked the boy, who looked incredibly nervous.  
"T-Thank you your highness" replied the boy, bowing slightly and shuffling inside. He shifted feet nervously for moment before a dam seemed to break and he began to apologize quickly.  
  
"Oh your majesty, i didn't mean to come so close" he babbled "It's just ive never seen the palace before and i wanted a closer look, and before i knew it i was leaning against the fence and i..."  
  
Quatre put up his hand for silence and smiled kindly.  
  
"It's quite alright," he began, dismissing the apology. When he saw that the boy still looked a bit nervous he continued. "Actually, Im glad you happened to stumble along. I dont really have anyone else to talk to, what with the ball preparations and all"   
  
The boy seemed to relax a bit after that.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Quatre nodded. "Whats your name?"  
  
The boy looked up again, daring to meet the princes eye.  
  
"Im Duo...Duo Maxwell. And no need to tell me who you are. You must be Prince Quatre." The boy named Duo suddenly widened his eyes and looked down again, apparently mortified with having revealed information without being asked.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so bold..."  
  
Again Quatre waved his apology off. "It's fine." Duo raised a questioning eyebrow. "Like I said, it's nice to have someone my own age to talk to."   
Suddenly the princes face brightened. "I know! How about, for today at least, let's pretend were brothers. I've never had a brother, it might be nice."  
  
Duo looked completely blown away. "Begging your pardon majesty!?"  
  
Quatre smiled reassuringly. "please do me this honor. It can get quite boring being up here with no one to talk to but the women of the castle."   
Quatre looked at Duo again, and saw that he still didn't look quite certain. "Please" he tried, "speak freely."  
  
The boy seemed to relax at that as Quatre led him over to a small table in front of the window he had previously been sitting at. The young prince had no idea what he was getting hiself into by allowing the young peasent boy to "speak freely"...  
  
"Wow, y'know, you had me worried for awhile i mean, i thought i was gonna be executed or something for leaning against that fence...Anyone would've thought so what with how those guards were going on and on..." Quatre was quite taken aback by the sudden rush of language flowing from the seemingly shy boy, but he didn't seem to mind as he called for some tea and listened politely while the youth continued to babble.   
  
_______________________________  
  
  
The brunette leaned against the wall, folding his arms across his chest as he watched the asian youth approach.  
  
"Apparently there's been a skirmish," he began as he approached the brunette, "but nothing to worry about."  
  
The brunette didn't answer, simply acknowledged the comment with a slight nod. Both remained silent for awhile, seemingly waiting for something. What they had been expecting was soon revealed as the third party came around a corner, his long blond hair blowing out behind him.  
  
"My contact tells me that the entire houshold has been brought to the main dining hall for preparation of the feast. All except one..."  
  
The brunette snorted disbelievingly. "And you trust this contact of yours Zechs? It wouldn't be the first time that we've been led astray by her false information..."  
  
"You watch your mouth Yuy" growled the blond, taking a threatening step towards the brunette, "You'd best remember whos in charge around here or you can forget about your cut."  
  
The brunette didn't answer and the asian decided that he should step in.   
  
"So what is our plan of attack?" he asked, trying to distract the two. They really didn't need to attract attention when the two began to throw fists intstead of words.   
  
The man named Zechs straightened, reverting once again into a professional mode.   
  
"Right, I will be disguised as a noble. I have already secured a route in and out of the castle. Yuy, you will take care of the main guard on the western gate, and Wufei...you will sneak into the chambers, snatch him up and get out before anything is noticed. We will meet up at our last checkpoint."   
  
He looked at the two, making sure that the information had sunk in.   
"Understood?"  
  
The brunette and asian youths nodded once, and the three dispersed from the alley. The blond and the asian youth known now as Zechs and Wufei, quickly went to their positions, but the brunette hung behind, fingering something on his neck, just below the ear.   
  
"Just one more raid" he whispered to himself slipping on his mask of indifference and stalking out into the sunlight.  
  
______________________________________  
  
  
"...And so i told him that it wasn't ME who taken the watermelon, i was just simply standing there at the wrong time. Well anyway, The Father had to bail me outta that one. He told the man that i'd been with him the whole time and couldn't have possibly taken the fruit..." Duo suddenly looked up. "Am I completely boring you?"  
  
Quatre, who had been listening raptly smiled and shook his head. "Not at all! I think it's facinating! Of course i dont have much to compare it to..."   
Quatre looked out the window. "Ive never been out there" he sighed dreamily.  
Duo looked out as well and the boys sat for a moment in silence until Duo asked something that had been on his mind for a long time...  
  
"Whats it like?"  
  
Quatre looked back at his long-haired companion, puzzled.   
  
"Whats what like?"  
  
Duo turned his head as well to meet Quatres gaze. "This" he answered, gesturing towards the rest of the bedchambers. "I mean, being waited on hand an foot, having the best of everything, wearing nice clothes..."  
  
Quatre snorted. "Nice??! You think these are nice?" he asked disbelievingly. "Ugh, theres nothing more uncomfortable in the world! They're so heavy and its so much material, Im always sweaty!" Quatre was smiling but he suddenly frowned when he saw that Duo still looked doubtful.   
  
"Its better than being cold, dirty and ripped" Duo mumbled.  
  
Quatre was silent for a minute until another idea hit him. "Hey Ive got it! Why dont we switch!?"  
  
Duos eyes widened to the size of saucers as he looked over to the princes seat. "Seriously?!"  
  
Quatre nodded vigerously and seemed to bounce with excitement. "I cant stand these clothes and you want to know what they're like so why dont we swap?"   
  
He noticed Duo still looked unsure and added quickly "Just for a little while. We'll swap, parade around in the mirror for a few minutes and change right back, ok?"  
  
Duos face lit up a bit. "Okay!"  
  
The boys quickly went to work removing their clothes; Duo in the main chamber and Quatre in a room off to the side and swapped through a small panel on the door.  
  
__________________________________  
  
Duo quickly went to work on arranging the various pieces of clothing in what he thought to be a logical way. His still couldn't believe what was happening. Here he was, a thief and common street bum, not only having a conversation as EQUALS with his future king, but NOW he was even going to wear the royal clothing!!  
  
'How the heck does he get all this stuff on everyday?!' he thought to himself. Finally, after a few minutes of fighting, he managed to fit the clothes to his body correctly and waited for Quatre.   
  
When the prince finally emerged, Duos eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets. Here was Prince Quatre, future king and heir to the royal fortune, dressed in common beggars garbs. He couldn't help but clutch his sides in laughter as he turned to face a mirror off to his right and for the first time held the both of them in his view.   
  
He noticed Quatre look over as well and also promptly howl with mirth over the ridiculous scene of a future king and subject. When the laughing finally subsided Duo wiped his eyes and grinned cheekily at the Prince.   
  
"Your highness" he mocked, bowing low. This sent Quatre into anothier fit of laughter and they once again had to wait for it to subside. When it did Quatre looked up at Duo still grinning. Duo smiled back, but noticed that Quatres grin suddenly turned into an angry frown when his eyes fell on something on Duos now partially exposed shoulder.  
  
"Who did that?" he asked angrily, pointing to the bruise. Duo looked down, now seeing it for the first time.  
  
"Oh..." he contemplated, scratching his head and shrugging. "Im not sure, i mean, street lifes not exactly easy, and you get a few bumps here and there...no biggy"  
  
"It was one of those guards wasn't it?" persisted Quatre, his eyes flaming now.   
  
Duo tried to calm him down, "Look, its no big deal..."  
  
"I told father those guards were no good!" Quatre interrupted "Im going to tell him off right now!" With that said, Quatre stomped out the door, now ignoring Duos pleas to forget about it and marching straight down to the front gates...still dressed in Duo's clothes.   
  
Door slamming in his face, Duo decided to let things alone. He wasn't exactly on a level at which he could stop the prince...even if Quatre had declared them "brothers" for a day. He turned back to the mirror, deciding rather to enjoy this good fortune while it lasted...  
  
_________________________________  
  
To say Quatre was mad would be an understatement...  
  
He was absolutely furious!   
  
The most important policy at his fathers palace had always been no violence. and here were these two good for nothing guards, completely abolishing that policy when it should be closely followed at all times, in all circumstances.   
Upon reaching the gate, he was just about to give the guard a good lecture when he felt strong arms pick him up and throw him out onto the cobblestone.   
He quickly straightened himself out and opened his mouth to shout at the harsh treatment, when he was cut off by another voice; a gruff male voice, one belonging to his head of security.  
  
"Already had one damned street rat in here today, were not takin another"  
  
'Street rat!!??' thought Quatre. Then he looked down at his clothes and gasped. He had forgotten to switch back to his robes before leaving! He attempted to inform the guards of the misunderstanding, but was soon grabbed and pulled back by a mob of anxious hands.   
  
All Quatre was aware of was falling back into a crowd of "Stand aside's" and "Get outta the ways"'s. Then he felt a sharp pain to his skull and blackness overtook him...  
  
____________________________________  
  
Duo, on the other hand, having grown tired of parading in front of the mirror, began to worry. Why hadn't the prince come back yet? He couldn't still be lecturing the guard could he?   
  
Naw, some other important business had probably come up and the prince was being detained. He fiddled idly with his fingers on the table but getting restless, stood up and began pacing.   
  
Suddenly he stopped and looked up. He could've sworn he had heard a faint shuffle of feet...perhaps it was the princes return? He watched the door apprehensively and heard the noise again. This time, he was sure that it was not coming from the door, but from a room above him.   
  
'Well i dont think its the prince' he thought to himself an sat down once again in the windowside chair.   
  
He was just about the look outside to check for the prince again when he felt a strong hand come around his face and close over his mouth, stifling a scream.  
  
Duo felt a dull object hitting his head and then no more.  
  
_________________________________  
  
"How hard did you hit him!?"  
  
"Not hard, just enough to put him out..."  
  
"Hes been out for three hours now!"  
  
Duo woke to a hushed argument between voice he didn't recognize. He remained still and just listened.  
  
"Damnit Wufei! If you've killed him, phase one is completely blown!!"  
  
"Stop your complaining Zechs, hes not dead, Yuy confirmed it"  
  
"Hn, hes still alive"   
  
"I trust You, Yuy, less then i trust Chang, and i swear, if you two have blown this, you're out"  
  
There was silence after this and Duo decided to risk a peek. He let his curious eyes open a crack and saw two shadowy figures standing in what seemed to be a sitting room of some sort.   
  
There was an asian boy, who Duo guessed had to be the man called Wufei, and the angry looking blond must've been Zechs, that left one of the voices unaccounted for.   
  
Duo tried to get a better look around to find the owner of the voice dubbed simply 'yuy' by the other two, but unfortunately, it attracted the thieves attentions.  
  
"Ah, hes awake" spoke the man named Zechs, coming closer to where he lay on the floor.  
  
Duo realized it was pointless to feign sleep now so he opened his eyes completely, taking in his surroundings carefully.  
  
He seemed to be in a sort of log cabin. He was lying in the middle of what to him looked like the main room or the sitting room part on a throw rug in the middle of the floor.  
  
"So, how is his highness feeling today" Zechs asked mockingly, moving his head until he was mere inches from Duos face. "I hope hes comfy."  
  
Duo backed away reflexively, but this only seemed to please the hovering man as he took a step forward in pursuit.  
"Ah, a little jumpy are we? Well, we can fix that..." Zechs said, as he placed his hands on either of Duos shaking shoulders. "Its not befitting for royalty to shake in fear in front of their enemies..."  
  
That brought Duo to attention. Royalty? Wait a minute... He looked down to his clothing and his eyes opened in shock. Of Course! They think that I'M the prince because of these clothes! he realized. Finally he found his voice...  
  
"Look man, I think you've made a mistake here. I'M not the prince, Im just a normal street rat. Granted these clothes are probably what threw you off, but you see, theres a perfectly logical explaination for it..." Duo began rambling, but he was cut off sharply by the blond.  
  
"Enough! There was no mistake, out plan was flawless, so dont try to get yourself out of this by making up some crazy story because its not going to work."  
  
Duo tried again. "But Im telling you Im not the prince! You gotta believe me!" He watched as Zechs looked at him, then to the asian boy and admonished him.  
  
"Damnit Chang hes lost his memory! You's better hope this doesn't screw up our plans or ill have your head!"  
  
Duo quickly tried to figure out an escape route as the blond was distracted, but the room seemed to have been planned much to well. There were no windows, no door in sight, and no fireplace. his eyes frantically checked and rechecked every nook and crannie of the room before he resigned himself to the fact that if he ever wanted to escape...hed better pray for a miracle.  
  
Meanwhile, he noticed the visible two of his captors were still arguing over his "lost" memory and that the blonds hands were still pinning him down by his shoulders. He shifted a little but unfortunately this seemed to remind the blond of his presence and he turned to Duo, smiling.  
  
"Well, memory or not, I never expected the prince to be so...enticing..." he grinned seductively, and Duo was repulsed as a long finger found its way down his cheek to his chin before his face was roughly grabbed and turned to face his kidnapper.  
  
He held back a whimper as rough, bruising lips were pressed to his own and a hand came behind his head to pull him forward.  
  
Duo attempted to push the man away but soon found that his hands had been tied behind his back. Not knowing what to do, he tried to turn his head, but the blond just gripped it tighter. In a last ditch attempt, he pushed forward with his legs, hard.  
  
The man dubbed Zechs went stumbling backwards for moment and seemed dazed, but quickly regained his composure and grinned like a predator.   
  
"A fighter! I like a good challenge..."  
  
Duo began to squirm and fight against his bonds as Zechs made another approach, but before he could reach him, that third voice that Duo had not yet found a face to match with came ringing from somewhere behind him...  
  
"What are you doing?" the voice sounded calm, but it stopped Zechs advance as Duo saw him eye something over his shoulder.  
  
"Isn't it obvious Yuy?" snorted Zechs "Im enjoying the catch, dont tell me you've never had one of your captors...especially when their as young and enthralling as this" His chin was once again seized but this time jerked in another direction where a shadowy silloette stoood leaning on a door.   
  
"Im afraid i haven't yet allowed myself to sink to that level Zechs, and even if i was a dishonorable swine such as yourself, I wouldn't be stupid enough to try and pull something with the sole heir to the throne." The boys voice was still calm, but Duo could note the mock that sprung from it as he continued to speak to his blond attacker.  
  
"You're too over-confident. If we were caught tomorrow, and the boy blabs, you'd hang without trial...not exactly a smart move 'sir'"  
  
Zechs growled. Duo could tell that the boy was plucking a nerve in the blond boy as he straightened himself and glared daggers at the sihouette.   
  
"Why you little fuck!" he growled angrily advancing toward the leaning figure and grabbing his shirt. "If you didn't come so highly recommended i would've already disposed of you!"  
  
The other boy didn't say anything. He just kept his arms folded even as Zechs picked him up slightly, pinning him against the wall. Duo jumped slightly as he heard a voice to his left, recognizing it as the boy named Wufei's.  
  
"Now's not the time for petty arguments" he began, sounding irritated. "Zechs, you still have a job to finish."  
  
It didn't seem like the blond was listening as he continued to peel the silent boy against the wall, but he slowly let up. Once again lowereing the silhouette to the ground he growled again and stalked out a door hidden under a curtain to their right, making sure to slam it as he exited.  
  
___________________________________  
  
The brunette looked over as he heard Wufei sigh.  
  
"I dont see why you always have to start fights with him Yuy..."  
  
The boy dubbed Yuy didn't reply, just turned and walked back to the kitchen. He made his way to the sink and turned it on, washing his hands quickly and drying them on a nearby towel.   
  
He didn't know exactly what had made him stop Zechs from attacking the boy. He supposed he had seen to much of what Zechs had tried to pull before, and he had finally snapped. He was sick of it. It sickened him that a honorable soldier would sink so low as to prey on those weaker than themselves for their own pleasure and needs.  
  
'But then again, thats exactly what you're doing now isn't it Yuy' he thought bitterly. He hadn't wanted this job, but that never stopped him. He had hurt so many now in the lines of 'duty' that he couldn't keep count. He was about to approach the sink again when a loud crashing from the next room distracted him.   
  
He took out his gun and ran into the room where he found the prisoner lying in a heap on top of a now broken lamp and Wufei hovering over him with a knife, an exhasperated look on his face.  
  
Wufei looked over to him and spoke "I was JUST trying to cut his bonds. He cant get out anyway and Zechs has those things so tight hell lose use of his hands and feet. Torture was never part of the plan"  
  
Heero nodded and advanced as well. He barely registered the strange look that was thrown his way by the captured prince before pulling out his own knife and cutting the bonds from his ankles and wrists. The prince rubbed at them subconciously, still giving him a strange look.  
  
He finally got a good look at the boy, and a strange boy he was. He had on the royal garmets, thus assuring his royal heritage and heart-shaped face framed by chesnuts locks which interestingly extened as far down as his rear and were pulled into a semi-neat braid.   
  
What really caught his attention were the shocking color of his eyes. Violet with flecks of blue here and there. At the moment they were fixed on him and he felt oddly uncomfortable under the gaze.   
  
Finally breaking himself free from that gaze, he put his knife back into his boot and extended a hand to the boy, who was still staring at him strangely. After a moment the boy took it and he hoisted the prince up quickly.   
  
Wufei also sheathed his knife and walked over to the two of them.   
  
"So what do we do with him till Zechs returns?"  
  
Duo looked up to Wufei now, his eyes wide. "Woah wait! What happens when that guy gets back?"  
  
Wufei shrugged noncommitedly. "Either we send you back for a ransom or we deliver your head for a reward."  
  
Duo was not impressed. "What do you mean my head!!?? Do you mean to tell me, that if the ransom isn't paid that you're just gonna snuff me out??!!"  
  
The stoic brunette also tensed at Wufeis words, but the other two didn't notice.  
  
Duo continued to rant "Aww hell no!!" He started to run but Wufei caught his arm easily. "What the fuck! Get offa me man! I need to get outta here...theres no ones gonna pay that ransom!! I already told ya im not who you think i am!!! Let me go!!!"  
  
Wufei wrinkled his brow. "Not who we think you are?"  
  
Duo stopped for minute sighing and trying to explain his predicament.  
  
"Look, I know this sounds totally weird but this is all a misunderstanding. The real prince, Prince Quatre, happened to see me getting pushed around by the gate guards and invited me in. Said hed been pretty lonely. Well he had had this crazy idea that we could swich clothing for a few minutes so we tried it but before we could switch back, you guys showed up..."  
  
Wufei and the brunette just stared at and a now frustrated Duo tried again.   
  
"Im not the prince!! Im not him!! Dont you understand!!!???" Duo could see he wasn't getting anywhere...the two kidnappers still didn't believe him. He thought an thought and finally an idea came to him.   
  
"I've got it!" he turned and pulled down a shoulder of his gown revealing a pale shoulder that was a bit bruised but there was something else peculiar about it.   
  
"Kuso!" cursed the so far silent brunette. Without thinking he ran up and fingered the pale flesh causing Duo to fidget uncomfortably.   
  
Wufei was also in a state of shock. "The royal seal" he whispered. "Damnit! Its not there! Hes telling the truth!"  
  
The brunette looked from Duo, to Wufei and then to the tarp covering the door that Zechs ha earlier run through.  
  
Duo looked at them smugly recovering his shoulder and turning to them. "I see now you know Im telling the truth. Thats right, Im not the prince. My names Duo maxwell and Ill run and Ill hide, but Ill never tell a lie!"  
  
  
  
  
Phew! Ok...well, I already have the next chapter and it'll be up in a few minutes so hold on. And please review! Reviews usually get me over my self-conciousness with my writing and i post faster -_-;; not that thats gonna slow me on this one cuz i didn't even take time to review it...oh, and im looking for a beta reader..anyone interested? It would sure take a load off..thanx!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont even have time to review these things befor i put them up! Do you honestly think i have time to write a diclaimer for every chap!!?? Just look at the first chapter if ya really need ta know ;)  
  
__________________________________________  
  
  
Wufei turned to the brunette and cursed. "What the fuck do we do now!!??"  
  
The boy didn't answer, he stared blankly at one of the legs of the table they were seated at. Finally he looked up, and saw Wufei watching him expectantly.  
  
"One of us will have to go break it to Zechs..." he began hesitantly checking that the prisoner was still there out of the corner of his eye. Indeed, the boy was fingering a trinket on one of the shelves in fascination and the brunette once again focused on the task at hand. "Though I'd just love to see him hang for suggesting a kidnapping of the Prince, he's got a big mouth...hed name names..." He looked at Wufei again.   
"I'll go. No need to get him angry with you. I could care less what he thinks about me..." he finished, still in monotone.  
  
Wufei eyed him carefully then nodded. "Fine, I'll stay here with him...but dont take too long." He slammed his fist on the table shaking his head furiously. "Damnit!! I cant believe this!"  
  
The brunette nodded solemnly as he stood up. Without another word he walked the length of the room, lifted the drape and exited.   
  
Wufei sat in silence for a few moments before an increasingly annoying voice found its way to his ears.   
  
"He's not exactly the social type is he?"  
  
Wufei looked over to where the boy was sitting. Having nothing better to do, he decided to humour the boy.   
  
"No, never has been"  
  
But Duo wouldn't let it rest there...  
  
"He looks...foreign....Yuy, thats a Japanese name isn't it?"  
  
Wufei shrugged. "Guess so, his first names Heero or something like that. He came to us on recommendation for this job."  
  
"Heero," Duo murmered to himself. More loudly he asked "So what exactly is it that you guys are after?  
  
Wufei scowled. "Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?"  
  
Duo grinned "Only everyday of my life!"  
  
Wufei groaned. Somehow, he didn't think he was going to enjoy this 'quality time' with the braided fool...  
  
  
__________________________________  
  
Heero looked high and low in the city for Zechs but could not spot him anywhere. He decided that the blond must be almost to the castle by now while he was still quite far, so he went to the nearest inn to inquire about the rental of a horse.  
  
The Innkeeper came out wearing a smile and tagging along behind her was a brilliant white stallion with a flawless mane and strong looking legs.  
  
"Actually, I was looking for a good home for this one, you wouldn't mind taking him would you?" asked the girl hesitantly. "No charge!" she added, seeing the look on his face.  
  
Heero looked at her for quite awhile before nodding once and saddling him. After all, he could use a good horse and it wasn't everyday that someone offered one for free. Then a thought occured to him.  
  
"Whats wrong with him?"  
  
The girl looked up sheepishly. "Well...their's nothing really WRONG per say. Hes healthy and all that...Its just..."  
  
She didn't get a chance to answer because the horse took that moment to buck wildly. Taking Heero along for the ride. He seemed to be testing his new rider for strength and worthiness.   
  
Heero held on to the reins tightly, not allowing the horse to throw him. After a few minutes of this the horse slowed and came to a stop. Seeming satisfied with its new owner.   
  
Heero smirked. No horse had ever been able to throw him, ever. The Innkeeper seemed ecstatic.   
  
"Oh thats just wonderful!!" she squealed as Heero bent to scratch the horses ear. "I've been trying to find a strong keeper for that one for a month now! Then I saw you and I was like why not give it a go? Im Relena by the way who are you?"  
  
(MUAHAHAHAHA None of you saw that coming did you? :D )  
  
"Heero, Heero Yuy" he answered slowly. Normally he never told his name when asked but the girl seemed innocent enough. She had strawberry blond hair and pretty blue eyes and was simply radiating charm.  
  
Heero looked at her again and had a strange feeling he had seen her before. "Do I know you?" he asked. She just stared at him blankly and he, deciding to take advantage of temporary oblivious state, applied pressure to the horses flanks with his legs and steered him out of the stable quickly.  
  
________________________________  
  
Duo had calmed down considerably in the last twenty minutes and Wufei looked up from his book and behind him just to make sure the boy was still there.   
  
From the way that the braided boy had been asking question after question when Heero left, Wufei had thought he would have to deal with being quizzed right up to the time he walked back in with their leader, which could be awhile.  
  
But Duo had simply walked over to a sofa and sat down, seeming to be in deep thought and fingering something around his neck.  
  
Wufeis instincts kicked in before he had time to think. "What've you got there?" After all, it could be some kind of tool of escape.  
  
Duo looked up at him and stared for moment blankly before grinning and answering. "Oh nothin, just a necklace...don't worry, Im not going to try and escape with it."  
  
Wufei held a smirk at that, seeing how the boy seemed to read his mind. He obviously had some street smarts, further proving that his group had made a mistake...he scowled at that and was about to turn back to his reading when Duo asked another question.  
  
"So...what're you guys gonna do with me when your leader finds out that Im not the one you wanted, y'kow" he looked up, "when he finds out theres no reward..."  
  
Wufei thought on that and shrugged "Probably dispose of you" he tensed immidiately after he said it and stood up abruptly when he realized he had just said the thing that would set the boy off again. He prepared himself to catch the boy should he decide to run for it.  
  
Duo just stared at him. Wufei noticed his face had not changed at all, just seemed to have had something confirmed to him that he had known all along.   
  
_____________________________  
  
Heero pulled the horse into a run as he sensed an uneasy feeling coming from the city.   
  
As he entered he heard shouting voices and pulled the horse closer to hear what they were saying.  
  
"...TRAITOR..."  
  
Heero tensed, it seemed that he was a bit late and he cursed to himself, tuning around and catching a few snipit of conversation as he did...  
  
"Burn him!"  
  
"Nono! We need to find the prince...torture him! Find out all he knows!!"  
  
Heero became uneasy himself, knowing now that not only had Zechs been found...but he had been captured, and that meant, he and Wufei were next.   
  
He quickly spun the horse and ran back in the direction of the cottage.  
  
______________________________  
  
  
Duo noticed Wufeis guarding stance and managed to grin a bit. "Hey don't worry, Im not gonna freak out again, that was a one time thing. You just suprised me thats all, and after...well..." he trailed off but Wufei didn't need to hear anymore as Duo looked down. He promised himself to have a talk with Zechs about honorable conduct later.  
  
The two sat in silence for a moment until they were surprised by the door slamming open and an stoic Heero walking in. He walked over to some desks and began to go through them.  
  
Wufei stepped forward boldly. "What are you doing?"  
  
Heero didn't look up as he answered calmly "Zechs has been captured, we must relocate"  
  
Wufeis eyes bulged and he went to grab his only possession, his long katana in an upstairs room.  
  
Duo watched Heero rummage through the desk and got a good look this time. He had a lean frame, and a definite asian face topped with messy brown locks. His face was just as unreadable as his deep blue eyes and Duo was immidiately fascinated with the boy. He found himself once again staring but this time, the brunette seemed to sense the eyes on him and he turned to stare back.  
  
The boys were interrupted when they heard a loud knock on the door.   
  
Heero muttered a curse, expecting to hear the voices of the royal guard at any minute...but it was silent. He got up and walked slowly to the drape that hid the door from sight. He lifted it and noticed that a small envelope had been pushed underneath.  
  
He picked it up catiously and pried it open. Inside was simple letter and Heero's eyes widened when he saw who it was from.  
  
Wufei came down the stairs and seeing Heero holding the letter walked over and held out his hand to receive it.   
  
Having finished with it he handed it to Wufei, looked once again at their braided captor and walked into the kitchen.   
  
Wufei looked down and read:  
  
' The mission is a failure. Kill the boy and Rendezvous at the old dance club on the outskirts of the town in three days '  
  
Zechs  
  
_______________________________  
  
Wufei looked up as well, but he did not seem quite as disturbed as Heero. He had expected something like this from their leader though he didn't want to be the one with an innocents blood on his hands.   
  
He saw through the corner of his eye, Heero walk back in still deep in thought and drying his hands with a clean towel.   
  
"So" he started "When do we move?"   
  
Heero looked at him, then to their prisoner, who was also staring at him aprehensively and looking frightened and then back to Wufei. "We wait." He said firmly. "We dont do anything till the time is up. We dont need unnescisary blood on our hands if its a false alarm."  
  
Wufei looked shocked. "A false alarm!? It's from Zechs! He doesn't do that kind of thing..."  
  
Heero cut him off. "I heard them talk about a prisoner with my own ears and I'll be damned if it was anyone BUT Zechs who they could've been referring to."  
  
Wufei was still skeptical "But who else could know were here? Are you suggesting that someone else knows about us and is posing as Zechs to lure us into some kind of trap?"  
  
Heero didn't say anything for awhile, but when he finally spoke up he said "Never underestimate your enemies..." He threw another look to where Duo sat on the sofa, noticing that the frightened expression had softened as he realized that the two weren't going to do anything to him just yet. Then he walked out.  
  
  
When Duo finally took his eyes away from the door where Heero had just dissapeared, he saw that he was alone in the room. He noticed the drapery near the stairs was swaying slightly and figured that was where Wufei had gone.  
  
He found his mind drifting back to the boy known as Heero. 'he doesn't let anything out from that cold shell' he told himself thoughtfully 'but his eyes betray everything.'   
  
He once again looked to the door that Heero had just been standing in as his thoughts continue.   
'He's a strange one. That Wufei seems to look up to him a lot though that one named Zechs seems to feel nothing but contempt, and he said something about Heero being recommended. What was that all about?' He was getting more and more curious about the blue eyed boy as he continued.   
  
'He probably saved my hide. That note undoubtedly told them to "dispose" of me and Wufei was ready to do it...but why not him? He doesn't seem to enjoy what he does one bit...I can see it in his eyes though he does a good job of hiding it. They're all haunted and empty...' his face saddened as he suddenly found himself sleepy. He stretched out on his sofa and as he started to float into dreamland one last thought went through his mind   
  
'Its not right that such beautiful eyes are dimmed with such pain...have to fix that...' and with that he thought no more.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Heero was also questioning himself as he sat in the kitchen staring ahead at nothing. The words of the note kept repeating themselves in his head...  
  
/...mission is a failure.../  
  
No, this was supposed to be his last! It couldn't fail!  
  
/...rendezvous...three days.../   
  
No, he couldn't take it anymore. The mission should've been over by now! He should've had his reward by now and been far away in some distant country...  
  
/...Kill the boy.../  
  
Heero shook his head angrily. 'It shouldn't have been that hard' he thought to himself. 'This is what you were trained for! Stop letting your feelings get in the way!' But Heero knew reprimanding himself would do no good. One look in those frightened Violet eyes had stayed his hand, and he knew he couldn't allow it to happen.   
  
He hit the table with his palm and cursed. He knew also that there was really no way around it. If he didn't do it, Wufei would. If he could somehow talk Wufei out of it, and let the boy go, Zechs would be after him in a heartbeat if it was truly he that had sent them that note. He wouldn't allow the boy to squeal by letting him live.  
  
Growling he stood up to check on the mentioned prisoner and was immidiately alarmed when he couldn't find him. He quickly walked over to the sofa, which was facing the other way and sighed with relief when he saw the boys figure curled up in sleep.  
  
He didn't know why he didn't just return to the kitchen after checking on him. Instead, he slowly made his way around the sofa to an armchair on the other side and sat down. Just staring at the sleeping form.  
  
He looked so peaceful just lying there, his eyes closed and a few stray hairs brushing his face. Another wave of guilt washed over him as he remembered that the boy would most likely be dead in three days time. He rubbed his hands together subconciously as he continued to stare down at the resting form.  
  
Duo must've felt the eyes on him because a moment later, his eyes fluttered open and Heero felt himself again staring into Violet depths. Neither said a word for a moment. Duo was the first to break the silence.  
  
  
Okaaay...just skimming this thing has caused TONS of spelling mistakes to come to my attention but alas...i have no time to fix them ;_; anywhoo..hows it goin so far story wise? Yeah it get more in depth in the next couple of chapters but the third isn't finished yet so...yeah...you can expect it in a few days. Ja ne for now!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Dont own anything cept the storyline...which isn't worth much so please dont sue ;_; I need that money for Christmas shopping. MY how my list has grown these past few years ^_^;; Christmas tree shop here i come!! Warnings: same as last two chapters as far as pairings and stuff...and as usual, i didn't really check it over...so you can laugh all you want at the spelling...also this is kinda short but i wanted to end it there so...there it ended ^_^;; Notes: Oh..its come to my attention that last chapter Wufei thought something on talking to Zechs about his Honorable conduct...well if you hadn't guessed i meant to put dishonorable -_-;; see...i REALLY need a beta reader...anyone interested? E-mail me at duelingrmgal05@msn.com if you are and thanks a million ;)  
  
__________________  
  
/Duo was the first to break the silence/  
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked, desperate to get some sort of sound going. He hated silence. When Heero didn't reply he hoisted himself up on his elbow and waved his hand a few times in front of the boys face  
  
"Hey man, are you okay??"  
  
Heero blinked and stood up. "Hn"  
  
Glad to have gotten some response Duos hopes rose a little. "So what are ya gonna do with me now??" He sat up straight. "Your going to kill me, aren't you?"  
  
Heero looked over at him, but made no reply. He tuned and was heading to the kitchen again when he heard Duo speak up quietly.  
  
"Your not so tough..."  
  
Heero tensed and swung around angrily. It was one thing to ask him stupid questions, it was quite another when you insulted his pride. But he was curious...why would someone on the brink of death say that to his captor?  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked him, his voice not betraying any of his confusion or shock.  
  
Further strengthened by the normally stoic boy's curiosity, Duo continued.  
  
"I mean, you act like your made of stone and all, but its all just an image. I know, I can tell by the way you wont answer me when i ask what your gonna do...You cant decide...can ya?"  
  
Heero nearly winced. How could someone he had just met read him so accurately? When had he let his guard down so much that ANYONE could've figured out that much?  
  
Heeros mounting confusion was not lost upon Duo, and he smirked, realizing he had hit the proverbial nail on the head.  
  
"Im right aren't I? You don't know what you're gonna do with me," His smirk widened. "Well, if you'd just let me go all that would be solved" he added suggestively.  
  
Heero looked at him, one corner of his mouth turning upward slightly. "Nice try but you're not getting off that easy."  
  
Duo grinned and tried to give him and innocent look while waving his hands. "Hey it was just a suggestion!!" His grin widened as he saw the small smirk playing at his captors lips. "Anyway, why would anyone want to leave this wonderful place... solid walls all around me, a dead fireplace, lousy food, and nothin to do but await my death...nah this place is paradise!!"  
  
Heero snorted and suddenly a look of fear crossed his eyes. It only lasted for a moment but it was enough to cause him to turn away and re-enter the kitchen in a hurry.  
  
Duo watched him go, smiling widely. It seemed he was right about the boy after all, he wasn't as cold and stonehearted as he acted, course he was still too stubborn to carry on a long conversation with, but Duo didn't mind much. He felt a real connection with the strange boy. He had feeling they were similar in more ways than either yet knew, and could be good friends if it weren't for the current circumstances. Lying down again he added as a sidenote to his thoughts, 'And his eyes are even more beautiful when hes smiling...'  
Heero paced around the kitchen. Never had he let his guard down as he had with the violet eyed boy. Never. He threw a disgruntled look out the door to the sitting room but from his vantage he couldn't see the boys sleeping form.  
  
He was a threat, he decided quickly. Anyone who could make him as relaxed and at ease as that was a threat to all of his training. He had nearly laughed for goodness sake! A smirk had already been going to far but a laugh??!! Heero decided that this new threat had to be avoided at all costs.  
  
'Ill just keep to myself like I normally do' he told himself, still pacing. 'I dont NEED to have anything to do with the prisoner until I kill him.' He steeled himself, forcing himself to forget his feelings and those frightened eyes... 'I WILL kill him. I have to.' he finally stopped his frantic movement and strengthened his resolve.  
  
'He will die tonight, I will not have this hanging over me. All threats to my work must be eliminated' He again rubbed his hands together softly without noticing as he made his decision. Then, with a single movement he picked up a daggar that had been sitting on the table and looked through the door to the sitting room. He quietly mad his way up to the couch, and just as he raised the daggar, he once again caught sight of the boys peaceful sleeping face.  
  
Frustrated with himself, with that boy...with the world, Heero clenched the daggar with a deathgrip and strode back to the kitchen. His task still unfinished.  
  
A few hours later found Heero again sitting at the kitchen table with a strong drink. He heard four knocks on the ceiling above him before a panel opened and Wufei hopped down into the brightly lit kitchen. Heero didn't acknowledge him as he grabbed some sort of beverage from the cold storage and sat down at the table across from him. Neither said anything for what seemd like eternity. In the end, Wufei realized it was he who would have to start the converstaion.  
  
"What if it was from Zechs?" he asked quietly as he watched Heero swirl the amber liquid in his goblet. "What if were just being overly cautious and end up screwing the whole thing over again by not doing anything?"  
  
Heero didn't answer. In fact, he had been thinking about the same thing, but for different reasons...  
  
'If it was from Zechs' he thought despairingly, 'then I'll have to finish the task' his eyes wandered to the door once again before retuning to the goblet. 'I have to kill the boy, but everytime I look at his face i cant help wondering how he was able to read me so well, and...well...why he seems to care at all.' He sighed inwardly before continuing with his train of thought 'I...I dont know if I can do it.. He's completely innocent! He was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time and now he has to die for it!' He hadn't notice his grip increasing on the goblet until some of it spilled over the sides and onto his hands. Wufei didn't seem to notice the internal struggle as he asked once again "Heero, what if were wrong?"  
  
Heero looked up at that. Wrong? Yes he was wrong for getting himself so worked up about a boy. He came to his conclusion as he once again gripped his goblet and lifetd it to his lips. He took a long swig and emptied it in one gulp as his steeled face fell on Wufei.  
  
"Ill do it tomorrow. Let him sleep his last in the land of the living, and well depart for the club in the afternoon."  
  
Wufei looked equally firm now that he knew what was going to happen and he nodded once to show his understanding.  
  
Both of them stood up and Wufei went back upstairs while Heero went to his own room, which was adjacent to the sitting room. He didn't dare glance toward the couch but if he had, he would have seen a pair of violet eyes clouded with a mixture of sadness and dissapointment, but nevertheless laced with courage and acceptance of what he would have to do the following day.  
  
__________________  
  
Ahem..yeah, some parts dont make too much sense but you can get the jist right? Wow, as you can see, english isn't my best subject -_-;; anyway, I hope to have the next chapter in less than a week but school is starting up again so i dunno...thanks to those who reviewed and for those who haven't...please do! I tend to write faster when i know someone is actually reading the stuff ^_^ Arigatou!!! 


	4. note

Hey there everyone!  
  
Im finally back from the grave...its been awhile ne? This fic is getting totally revamped. Reread...parts rewritten...the skies the limt...i wont let these fics rot! If you're interested in hearing more, e-mail me at:  
  
deathnspandx121@msn.com  
  
or check back in a couple of days for another update telling you where to find the stories when they're done. 


End file.
